


And I Sell My Soul For The High

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Pack Meetings, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killers, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekweek2018, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, questionable morals, sterekvampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Admittedly, Stiles kind of expected that one day he would end up getting bittenHe wasn't going to volunteer for it, ofcourse, but he kind of figured that at some point, after a wile, it was bound to happenConsequences of living in Werewolf Junction and all that...He had just always assumed that he would be bitten by, you know,a werewolf





	And I Sell My Soul For The High

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it is that I've written two peices for "Vampire"- day 3 of this year's Sterek Week- and yet neither of them seem... vampirey enough, wich is a shame, because I absolutely adore vampire!Stiles, hopefully this still fits well enough though
> 
> The title is from Bryce Fox's "Horns"

Admittedly, Stiles kind of expected that one day he would end up getting bitten

He wasn't going to volunteer for it, ofcourse, but he kind of figured that at some point, after a wile, it was bound to happen

Consequences of living in Werewolf Junction and all that

...

He had just always assumed that he would be bitten by, you know, _a werewolf_

His tongue grazed carefully over the fangs now perched against his upper jaws, feeling the smoothness, the sharpness, the _danger_ , and slowly turned back towards the stunned group behind him

"So, anybody wanna sign up for blood donations?"

 

~+~

 

That was about four months ago now, and Stiles was adjusting to life as a member of the undead surprisingly well

His bloodlust was strong, but not as strong as he expected it to be, he had been expecting to be on a level ten or, knowing his luck, an eleven, but it was only maybe an eight in the beginning, and it got lower over time, so it was manageable

And the other problems and flaws that came with being a vampire like avoiding sunlight and having higher senses than a human's weren't as big of a deal as he expected them to be

The werewolves had trained him to control his higher senses and he was able to take some herbal mixture that Deaton gave him to handle the sunlight issue

Granted that he still couldn't spend _too_ long in direct sunlight without starting to get a migraine but atleast it was better than not being able to go out in the sun at all, and in fairness, these days he tended to spend more time out at night anyway

Alot of the "rules" about vampires were fake- garlic was fine, he could still see his reflection and cross over running water, and he couldn't turn into a bat

Overall, things actually could have been alot worse

(Though if anything, he was actually a little disappointed about the bat part)

Now he was simply sitting in one of their many pack meetings, leaning his head on his hand as he listened to Scott go on and on about ... something

He actually wasn't sure, he hadn't been paying attention for the past fifteen or twenty minutes

It was no disrespect meant to Scott, he just had other things on his mind, that was all

It wasn't until Argent started talking that he actually started paying attention again

"There was another murder last night, same circumstances as the last several,"

"How many does this make now?" Lydia asked tensely

"Five different homes in the last two or three months, body count... I'm less sure of, twelve maybe?"

"Where was this one?" Scott frowned

"Greendale, about three hours from Beacon Hills, just like the others, a hunter was found dead in his home, there was a large gash in the side of his neck, the heart was torn out and displayed like some kind of art project, and the body was covered in Wolfsbane,"

"The big problem that we still can't figure out is the Wolfsbane, what's the purpose? Obviously a werewolf couldn't have done this, wich makes me think it may have been an inside job, but why would anyone cover humans in wolfsbane except to stave off werewolves?" Lydia mused with a sigh

"What if that's exactly what it's for?" Stiles suggested

"To keep the werewolves out... _and_ in?"

"You're going to have to explain," Lydia frowned

"Well, you know how hunters have that freakish code about killing themselves if they get bitten? I figure, not everyone can go by that rule, you know? There's gotta be some hunters who just can't pull the trigger, so what if this guy- whoever it is- is going around pulling the trigger _for_ them? The wolfsbane has three prongs of possible reasoning- firstly, to keep the wolf in, to make sure that their wolfiness can't kick in at the last minute and heal them, secondly, to keep other wolves out, to make sure that werewolves don't go sniffing around finding out that they were going to turn, and third, as a sort of... shaming, so that other hunters who see the body will know that they had been bitten but too chicken to take themselves out,"

"It's shaky.... but not a bad theory," Chris confirmed with a slow nod

"But why make such a display of the bodies? And why kill the entire families and not just the hunters who were bitten?"

"I don't think it _was_ the entire families though, right? Isn't it just adults? There hasn't been any attacks on hunters with kids has there?"

"Now that you mention it.... I think you're right,"

"But that still doesn't answer either question," Lydia pointed out

"Well, for the families, it could just be guilt by association, you know, punishing an entire family for one person's crime? Maybe as a sort of ... encouragement to make sure that people don't allow this to keep happening, to insure that everyone takes themselves out according to the code- you know, if you don't, your family gets it? Or to encourage the families to do it for them, and as for the display of the bodies... just more shaming,"

"But if that were the case, why not make all of that more clear? If we're having a hard time figuring out the meaning then doesn't that make the entire point of the warnings useless?" Chris noted

"I don't know, I'm just tossing theories out there," Stiles shrugged back

Derek was unusually quiet, seemingly deep in thought, and Kira looked as though she was about to suggest something, but before anyone could say anything else, Scott's cell phone went off, prompting him to pick it up from where he had set it on the table and glance at the screen

"Sorry guys, emergency at the animal clinic, can we pick this up later?"

"That's probably a good idea anyway, we should all take a little more time to collect our thoughts and come up with some more ideas," Kira agreed

"Sounds right to me, in the mean time, everybody needs to take extra care to stay safe, whoever this... rogue killer is may not have hit any supernatural creatures that we know of yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to, or even that they haven't already and we just aren't aware of it, on top of that, if this really _is_ the reason behind these deaths, then that means there's a rogue Alpha out there somewhere biting hunters, wich isn't good for anyone, the last thing we need is to run into _that_ ," Chris agreed with a quick nod

Everyone nodded in agreement, said their various goodbyes and see-you-laters, and filed out of Derek's apartment little by little

All except for Stiles, who was choosing to stay with his boyfreind- no surprise there, they tended to spend alot of time together since officiating their relationship

"Welp, that was an event, you wanna order some pizza and watch Channel Zero? We missed the episode from last night," Stiles hummed as he stretched out on the couch, already reaching for the remote

"Don't you need to eat?" Derek frowned, wrinkling his nose slightly

"I already did this morning, unless you're offering me a sip from Fountain O' Wolf, I'll never turn that down," he purred, eyebrows wiggling playfully

"You're going to make me anemic if you keep going like this, you know,"

"What can I say? If human blood is McDonald's, then werewolf blood is Longhorn, and your blood is... I dunno, like what Gordon Ramsey would do if he made cheeseburgers or something,"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Derek huffed dryly, poking Stiles in the side of the head

"I always give you a drink before bed anyway, I don't have that much to spare," he said with a teasing sigh, grabbing the phone to order the pizza as Stiles turned on the On Demand function

"Sure sure," Stiles grinned, unaware of the way that Derek was looking at him as he dialed the phone

It was something crossed with longing, hesitation, and worry, but ...

He didn't say anything, he simply continued on, dialing the phone

 

~+~

 

Stiles was as quiet as a mouse, slowly adjusting his hoodie so that the hood was over his head, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and going for his shoes next

Almost ready...

It had been about two weeks since the last time any of them brought up the stranger murders happening around California, wich was just about the time that he needed

"Going somewhere?"

He jumped slightly, suddenly, spinning on his heel to face the bedroom where Derek was currently standing, shirtless and with his sweatpants riding low on his hips

He was sleep-mussed and his hair had clearly been messed due to laying on the pillows

He had obviously been sleeping... until now

"What? Um... oh, yeah, I was just...... going .. home, to grab my laptop, I wanted to research something,"

"Really? What's in the backpack then?"

Stiles frowned, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the werewolf across from him

"Derek-"

"Just show me Stiles,"

"Why should I!?"

There was a long, tense moment of silence, before Derek merely sighed and crossed his arms over his chest

"You're right, why should you? We both know what's in there, we both know where you're going, what you're doing, what you've _been_ doing, and you playing stupid with me is nothing but an insult to me,"

More silence, before Stiles merely sighed, giving a shrug and leaning against the wall

"Ok, you know, so what now?"

"What now?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do now? What choice are you going to make?"

"What choice _can_ I make? Turn you in to the cops? Turn you in to Scott? No, I'm not going to do any of that,"

"Then...... we're cool?"

"No we are not 'cool', you can't keep doing this Stiles,"

"And why not?" Stiles huffed back, irritation clear in his voice, in his face, even in his body language

"I'm not killing people just for the fun of it you know, I'm not killing anyone innocent, I-"

"That isn't for you to judge!"

Stiles sighed, long and low, and looked down at the floor, his hands curled into fists at his sides

"Do you remember the first time someone tried to stake me?"

"How could I forget?"

"It was also the first night we slept together,"

"Again, how could I forget?"

"I killed that hunter, you know, right in front of you,"

"Stiles that was self-defense-"

"So is this!!" the vampire shouted, irritation only growing more, growing thicker, reaching higher peaks

"I'm only taking out the people who I KNOW are coming after us Derek, I do TONS of research, the only difference is that I'm not waiting until they kill one of us or ALMOST kill one of us to protect us! I am not going to lose someone again Derek, not Scott, not Lydia, not YOU, not anyone, and that means I'm not going to stop,"

Silence, again

It seemed to be running in spades tonight

"So, looks like we're at a standstill," Stiles mused slowly, adjusting the strap of his backpack

"Stiles..... you can't keep doing this, even if I could be ok with it, you're going to get caught sooner or later, or worse, _killed_ ,"

"Mm, I don't know about that, I think I'm doing a pretty good job of covering my tracks so far,"

"Is that why you went Hannibal on your victims? Make a scene out of it to disguise the real motive and cause of death? The gash on the neck keeps people from finding bite marks, the removal of the heart is ritualistic and presumes a human or maybe even druid killer, and the wolfsbane prevents werewolves like us from getting close enough to pick up a scent wile simultaneously ruling us out as suspects, is that right?"

"You could be a detective," Stiles said softly, his smirk tight and somewhat bitter

"Thanks,"

Another pause, longer than he knew what to do with

"So, we're at a crossroad, I'm not going to stop, and you aren't going to be satisfied with me continuing this, I could leave-"

"No! ... No.... especially if you're going to keep this up, I'm worried about you Stiles, you're looking for danger-"

"I'm attacking the danger before it attacks us!"

Derek exhaled, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head

"We... aren't going to agree on this, are we?"

"I don't think we are, so.... what do we do? How do we come to a compromise?"

Derek was quiet again, but there was a look that came over his face, something akin to.. _resignation_

Stiles hated that look, but he hated the idea of Derek being dead even more

 

~+~

 

"You sure you've got everything?"

"Blades, wolfsbane, rope, sedatives.... yep," Stiles nodded slowly, closing the backpack and giving Derek a thumb's up

The wolf sighed quietly, turning the engine off and unbuckling his seatbelt, only pausing when Stiles abruptly set a hand on top of his and gave it a soft squeeze

"Hey... thank you, for doing this with me,"

"Yeah well, make no mistake, I'm not doing it to make you happy, I'm doing it to keep you alive,"

"I get that, but ... still, I know you're against it,"

"Well what am I going to do Stiles? Let you die?"

"Funny... that's how I feel about doing this too," the vampire said quietly, leaning forward and giving his boyfreind a soft kiss before sliding out of the car, waiting on Derek to do the same

The wolf took another deep breath and opened the door, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously as he started walking towards the hunter's house, Stiles' hand in his

Werewolves could be predators without being killers, but every now and then, he wondered if the same could be said for vampires


End file.
